Mera
Mera is a powerful sorceress from Atlantis, and former guardian of Queen Atlanna. Biography Flashpoint Mera was murdered during a confrontation with Wonder Woman who Mera blamed for seducing her husband away from her. A furious Mera head to Themyscira to fight her but after a vicious fight, Diana beheaded Mera, wears her crown and sent her headless body to Orin, which served as Aquaman's prime motivation for sinking most of Europe and waging war against the Amazons. Post-Flashpoint Mera was ordered to observe and assess Arthur Curry. Mera would periodically make trips to the surface world and watch Curry in secret, and appeared to develop a crush on him. She observed Curry getting drunk, talking to a lobster, beating up men who wanted to eat it, and releasing the lobster into the ocean. Mera returned to Atlantis. After Queen Atlanna met with Prince Orm and Black Manta, Mera shared her report. She didn't think Curry was ready for the weight of the crown. Atlanna decided Curry would learn to rule by her side and ordered Mera to bring him to Atlantis. Mera arrived at Mercy Reef and rose a water spout into air to catch Curry as he fell out the lighthouse. Mera ordered the Drift One team to stand down and announced Curry was under her protection by order of Queen Atlanna. The team leader refused and threatened to kill Mera if she didn't hand over Curry. Mera knocked the soldiers over with her hydrokinetic ability then executed most of them in one stroke with hard water constructs. After finishing off Drift One, Mera dove back into the sea with the unconscious Curry. She took him to ancient ruins and waited for him to awaken. Mera explained the circustances of his birth and showed him where Atlanna kept the king's royal garbs hidden. Mera declared the garbs were now his. Startled with the revelations, Curry took to the surface to process everything. They were suddenly attacked by Trenchers then aided by the Justice League. The battle drew Mera and Arthur Curry closer. The Justice League members took Mera and Curry with them in a ship to Atlantis but found the royal city nearly deserted. Mera cornered an elderly woman watching them and asked what happened. Shocked by the assassination of Atlanna, Mera quickly realized it was the work of Prince Orm. Orm admitted he was the culprit and neutralized everyone with the Trident. During the Altantean invasion, Mera gave no quarter and put down several Atlantean soldiers. She caught up to Orm and demanded him to stop his genocidal plan. Orm knocked her out with the Trident and had her taken into custody. After Cyborg played back Orm's admission, Orm tried to play it off as surface magic but Mera accused him. Arthur Curry delivered the knock out blow to Orm and convinced the Atlanteans to stand down. Triumphant, he and Mera kissed. Following Curry's coronation, Mera reported the Trenchers were on the edge of the royal city. Together, they handled the threat with an army of marine life. ''The Death of Superman'' Mera accompanied Arthur to investigate the deaths of an Atlantian patrol, recently slaughtered by the newly arrived Doomsday. Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Physiology:'Like all Atlanteans, Mera has superhuman physical attributes, especially when exposed to water. *'Aquatic Respiration: As an Atlantean, Mera can breathe underwater, normally functioning underwater. And she can breathe both on land and underwater. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like an Atlantean, Mera possesses a considerable superhuman force, which surpasses the Atlantean average. *'Superhuman Leaps:' Mera, like the Aquaman, can leap from great distances and heights, both on land and out of the water. Its capacity can be boosted by its handling of water. *'Superhuman Durability:' The body of Mera is incredibly more durable than a human being, being able to withstand pressures, temperatures and physical damages. *'Superhuman Speed:' While in the water, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. On the surface, Mera can move and run at extremely high speeds. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Mera can react and deflect objects, projectiles that come at higher speeds, larger than a human being. *'Superhuman Agility:' Mera naturally possesses greater agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance and motor coordination than a human body. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Mera's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during all physical activity than the musculature of a human being. *'Superhuman Senses:' Mera has the ability to see, hear, or speak normally even on the ocean floor. It can also feel the vibrations in the water more easily. *'Hydrokinesis:' Mera can manipulate water through Atlantean magic and can create water construct sharp enough to slice through metal or solidify water into ice to use as blades or projectiles which she can launch with great force. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Mera is an extremely formidable armed and unarmed combatant. She was able to defeat Atlantean soldiers and monsters (The Trench) with relative ease. *'Kinfe Mastery': Mera is proficient in a knife, mainly made of double water, and can face the Trenchers with them. Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''The Death of Superman'' *Justice League DARK: Apokolips War Category:Justice League members Category:Superheroes Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Atlanteans